1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to an anti-tamper device for integrated circuits, particularly an anti-tamper device that physically alters and renders unreadable one or more integrated circuits.
2. Background
Often, one of the first steps taken by hackers, in their attempts to access embedded keys and data contained in integrated circuits, is hardware disassembly. Using readily available tools, techniques and information, many electronic devices and systems are easily disassembled. In most instances, however, hackers fail to encounter any type of anti-tamper device that prevents or deters hardware disassembly.
Although integrated circuits implement countermeasures designed to digitally or electronically destroy embedded keys and data, thwarting attacks with these types of countermeasures involves continued research and expense. In addition, due to external forces, such as reducing manufacturing costs and marketing timelines, designers of digital and electronic countermeasures are further disadvantaged. Therefore, using digital and electronic countermeasures alone often means hackers are able to access sensitive data stored within integrated circuits.
Despite being recognized as a better method of preventing access to integrated circuits, few, if any, systems use physical destruction methods as countermeasures. This is perhaps, in part, due to the potential harm to surrounding components and difficulties associated with commercially implementing known physical destruction methods.
Embedded keys and data contained within integrated circuits are not easily destroyed. Because even small fragments can contain sensitive data, scratching or cutting the surface of an integrated circuit is generally ineffective. Nonetheless, given the effectiveness of physical destruction methods in thwarting attacks and the ineffectiveness of digital and electronic countermeasures, there is a clear need for improved anti-tamper devices.